News and Announcements
News This wiki WAS up for adoption Hi. You will notice I've not been here much recently, partly through illness and partly because I've had too much on my plate elsewhere. Things have changed significantly today, due to the illness of a very good friend who administers another Wikia site. He has asked me to take a step up from content moderator to admin. I have agreed to do this. I can only cope with administering one wiki at a time. So - if anyone on here wishes to take this wiki over, you should get in touch with Community Central (here) and follow the Requests link on the main page, to add your interest. I will make the staff there aware that I no longer wish to administer this wiki, and that whoever wants it can go for it! It's been fun, but things have a way of directing you somewhere else. I hope you all have a great time! Best wishes, DoctorOfLittlePatients (talk) 16:08, October 21, 2018 (UTC) :Update: the wiki is no longer up for adoption, I've promoted another admin to help look after the place. In accordance with DOLP's statement above I will remove their admin status so that they will send auto-greetings or be contacted. talk2ty 15:41, April 6, 2019 (UTC) Anonymous editing disabled Due to the risk of vandalism from IP addresses, I have now disabled all editing of the site from IP users. This means that any user on the site who attempts to edit from an IP, will be asked to make an account to continue. If you have questions, please direct them to me. Thanks! DoctorOfLittlePatients (talk) 01:02, April 3, 2018 (UTC) Achievements now active! The achievements feature (badges) has now been activated on this wiki. Although it's going to take some time to customise, you're now going to be able to earn points for our Leaderboard. Remember that this is an incentive to give you a reason to edit - it should not be abused simply to gain points (no unnecessary edits), and will be deactivated if this becomes a problem. Knock yourselves out :) DoctorOfLittlePatients (talk) 17:59, March 18, 2018 (UTC) This wiki has been adopted! Hi. My name's Thor, also known as DoctorOfLittlePatients, or "Doc". I'm just dropping this on here to say hello to you all. I've adopted this wiki through the Adoption Requests page. I look forward to working with you all and if there's anything you'd like to see here, feel free to ask. We now have a chat available here, which you can either access from the main page (click the "Dot" logo in the top left) or you can find a link to it under "Community" in the top navigation bar. I'm also on the lookout for people to take on some work here; Content moderators, Chat moderators, and whatever else comes to mind. Feel free to ask. Once again, thank you for being part of this wiki. You are amazing, and you know it. DoctorOfLittlePatients (talk) 23:18, March 13, 2018 (UTC) Category:Community Messages